1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to techniques for measuring a particular particle size in a fluid, mixture or process flow; and more particularly relates to techniques for measuring and capturing particles having such a particular particle size in such a fluid, mixture or process flow.
2. Description of Related Art
In applications known in the art, there is a need to measure, capture and/or determine a particle size of particles in a fluid, mixture or process flow. Techniques for measuring, capturing and/or determining the particle size of particles in a fluid, mixture or process flow are known in the art, and may include, e.g., techniques based on, or related to, sieve analysis, photoanalysis, optical counting, electro-resistance counting, sedimentation, laser diffraction, acoustic or ultrasound attenuation spectroscopy.
Acoustic standing wave agglomeration technology is known in the art and has been used to filter contaminants from fluids. With this method, contaminants collect in the antinodes of the acoustic field. However, this acoustic standing wave agglomeration technology has not been applied to selectively measure the particular particle size of particles in a fluid, mixture or process flow.